Lilyn
Lilyn is Wilnar's older sister, wife of Ivan, and a member of Adya. Personality Lilyn is unpredictable but extremely loyal to Adya. She is rather rude to strangers and her friends, but with her friends she is also caring and sweet. She enjoys fighting and can often be found trying to pick play fights with other members. Appearance Lilyn has short brown hair and light brown eyes. She is completely blind in her left eye but only partially blind in her right. Like her brother, Lilyn wears a heavy steel chestplate and steel grieves along with thick leather boots Abilities Melee Swordsmanship : Because Lilyn is blind in her left eye and partially blind in her right, she feels movements through the ground and listens very closly to the sounds made when she if fighting though she is able to make out figures and some actions. She is very skilled with a blade but rarely blocks. Story Lilyn was the firstborn child from her and Wilnar's parents. The two of them were left in Dun once they hit the ages of 3 and 4 because their parents had discovered that they were blind. Being the eldest, Lilyn traveled with her brother, always leading the way and making sure he was taken care of before herself. Eventually the two were discovered and taken to the local orphanage in Dun where they stayed until they were 11 and 12. Lilyn then snuck the two of them out the doors and they started running towards Sonadale. They didn't stop when night came and because of this, Lilyn did not notice another man walking along the road. The two ran straight into the man and instead of returning them to the orphanage, the man cared for them for several years. They leaned that the man's name was Rineron and Lilyn instantly began to see him as a father. Once Lilyn hit the age of 17 she decided to leave the place that she had begun to call home. As she headed out the door at night, Wilnar noticed her footsteps fading and followed her quietly. Once he confronted her, the two agreed to wait until morning when they would both formally say goodbye to Rin. When morning came, goodbyes were said and then both Lilyn and her brother left to the town of Arx and joined the fighting group Adya. The currently leader of the group when they arrived was certain to turn them away but because the other members inside of the group convinced him to give the two a chance, their skilled proved promise and they were accepted. Lilyn grew close to another member, Ivan while her brother grew close to Viktor. The two of them had no idea they weren't the only siblings in town and eventually they married the people repectively or w/e After everyone had married eveyone, Lilyn started to go on missions with her brother-in-law and durring a fight she was struck down because the attacker came from her left side. Viktor was able to finish the fight and place her aside, complete the mission, and then return home carrying her the way there. She was then burned as per her wishes and scattered across the flowers growing outside in the garden. Relationships Wilnar : Lilyn's younger brother. Because they were left at Dun all alone, being the oldest, Lilyn would always take care of Wilnar and watch out for him. She would also put his needs above hers and make sure that he had everything he needed before herself. As they got older, Lilyn felt the same way about her brother and continually puts his needs above hers. Rineron : Lilyn's adoptive father. Ever since he took both her and her brother in, Lilyn has though of him as a father that she never truly had. She loved him as if they were blood related and would have done what she could to spend time with him. Ivan : Lilyn's husband. They started out as simple friends, constantly going on missions together, then it turned into more. Lilyn felt the feelings first and hid them extremely well until a mutual feeling was confirmed when they kissed. Ever since then, Lilyn has found herself naturally gravitating towards him and sometimes refusing to leave his side. Victor : Lilyn's brother-in-law. Esiel : Lilyn's step mother. Trivia *As children, Lilyn would grab Wilnar's hand to lead him places. *Lilyn and Wilnar would train together. *Lilyn was pregnant when she died. Category:Mortals Category:Adya Category:All